1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multiple use bed liner, loading ramps and ladder assembly for use with a pickup truck load carrying body capable of many selective arrangements to provide substantially universal use when associated with a pickup truck body. The assembly includes a rigid bed liner having a peripheral rigid frame supporting a tread plate or decking covering a substantial portion of the bottom of the pickup bed with the liner including rearwardly opening recesses to slidably receive a pair of loading ramps which can be moved from their stored position within the bed liner to an extended position to extend the length of the bed liner and pickup truck body and to an inclined position to serve as loading ramps capable of being used by various types of vehicles and also providing a walkway to facilitate access into the pickup truck body. Each of the ramps includes a ladder frame and a removable mesh panel so that the two ladder frames may be connected either in alignment or in a generally inverted U-shaped configuration to form a straight ladder or a modified stepladder. The bed liner when positioned in the pickup truck body provides a space for tool boxes, accessory boxes and the like between the side edges of the bed liner and the interior wall surfaces of the pickup truck body.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Bed liners of flexible, resilient material for pickup truck bodies are well-known with such liners being of molded plastic or similar material and include side and end wall portions to cover and protect the side walls and front wall of the load carrying body of a pickup truck. Also, there have been provided loading ramps which extend rearwardly and downwardly from the rear edge of the pickup truck body so that vehicles such as lawn mowers, lawn tractors and similar vehicles can be easily loaded and also to provide a walkway to provide access to the pickup truck body. However, there does not exist a rigid bed liner which covers only the upwardly facing bottom surface of the pickup truck bed combined with load bed extensions and loading ramps which are stored within the confines of the bed liner when not in use. In addition, it is not known to provide loading ramps constructed with a ladder frame and a removable mesh panel so that the loading ramp or ramps can be used as a ladder in various assemblies depending upon the requirements of a user.